This invention relates generally to exercise devices or apparatus, and more particularly relates to devices which enable strengthening of isolated or selected muscle regions or areas.
Prior devices commonly require users to grip the equipment with his or her hands, exerting force (as for example lifting) through the hands. This is undesirable from the stand point of isolated or selected arm muscle strengthening, since the muscles of the gripping hand are not then relaxed, and their tensioned condition influences the arm muscles. Also, prior devices employ bars or springs to exert movement resisting force; but such elements lack the advantageous characteristics of latex or elastomeric tubing employed by the present invention. Such desired characteristics include the imposition or creation of an even or more even resistance throughout the entire range of the exercise (arm, body or leg displacement).